'Hey it's Fans Day!' live at the Quirino Grandstand this Sunday
February 19, 2016 The top-rating weekend youth-oriented variety show Hey it's Fans Day! this Sunday (February 21) live at the Quirino Grandstand at Rizal Park. Leading the ceremonies are the Urban-Pop Sensation Young JV and the international Pinay singing sensation David Archuleta. Vocal performances will also conquer the stage in Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. An exciting performances from the young total performer Miguel Aguila, the lovely diva Alyssa Angeles, the romantic ballad prince Roel Manlangit, the prince of balad Gerald Santos, the teen boyband Hype 5ive and YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome. The surprise doesn’t end there because the hottest Kapinoy loveteams also will set foot on the stage of Hey it's Fans Day!. Watch out for Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, Sue Ramirez and Khalil Ramos, and Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz for the kilig overload. Their talents of Secarats resolute in Team Secarats featuring Cherryz, Justin Ward, Via Saroca, Aaron Rosario, Denise Danlas, Michael Tañeca, Raisa Dayrit, Adrian Desabille, Erika Mae Salas and Renz Atyona. The party continues for the dance as Dominic Roque, Chienna Filomeno, Makisig Morales, Michelle Vito, Kobe Paras and Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery in Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw. Local music continues with Young JV in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Jeric Medina. Also, enjoy yout sing-along in Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with Josh Padilla, Gabbi Garcia and Bret Jackson. Hey it's Fans Day!, every Sunday at 11:30am on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDayAtQuirinoGrandstand. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 21, 2016) : Opening: Josh Padilla, Sofia Andres and Diego Loyzaga, and Bret Jackson : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Hype 5ive (Hangin Tough by New Kids on the Block) : Roel Manlangit (Remember the Time by Michael Jackson) : Michelle Vito and Kobe Paras (dance for Die Anoher Day by Madonna) : Chienna Filomeno, Sue Ramirez and Riva Quenery : Justin Ward, Hiro Volante, Michael Tañeca and Miguel David : Miguel Aguila (Live While We're Young (1st verse) by One Direction) : Young JV (Live While We're Young (2nd verse) by One Direction) : Miguel, Young JV, Hype Five and Roel (Live While We're Young by One Direction) w/ Michelle, Kobe, Chienna, Justin, Sue, Hiro, Michael, Riva and Miguel :Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) :'''Commercial break :Josh Padilla, Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Gabbi Garcia :(The Horns by DJ Katch) :(Trumpets - Sak Noel and Salvi feat. Sean Paul) :Teardrops - Lovestation (90's dance) (Team Secarats) Viva Teen Stars: *Aubrey Caraan *Hannah Magdales *Kris Angelica *Abby Bautista